


Teachers' Pest

by Define_Me



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Bullying, Disregard for authority, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Letting people in on your emotional turmoil, Minor Violence, Property Damage, Psychology, Running Away, School Principal OC, Someone get this boy some therapy, Teen Angst, Teen Megamind, Warden tries his best, heart-to-heart with school staff, misbehavior, problem child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: It isn't easy being the principal of a high school...made even trickier by a student who doesn't quite know how to stay out of trouble. Series of one-shots, AU where Megamind actually goes to higher level schooling. Rating of chapters will vary!
Kudos: 8





	Teachers' Pest

**Greetings! Welcome to my latest writing endeavor, inspired by my 50 theme** **challenge** **that I...haven't finished. Having a bit of a dry spell with all my content, it seems, but regardless I've wanted to do something like this for a while. This chapter is actually from the 50 them challenge and I just copied it back here for the folks that both like the High School AU and that good teen Megamind angst. Also, the Syx/Wayne name thing ain't mine, I'm but a humble user.**

* * *

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

Syx sat rigid in his seat, resisting the urge to glance at the clock. Or perhaps it was the urge to throw something at it...

Either way it would mean failure. He would forfeit his current position and he _was not_ a quitter. He maintained his composure, tightening his already folded arms as he glared at the woman across the desk. Her own gaze didn't have the ferocity of his own, but she humored his game nonetheless. As she always did.

He hated being placated.

His principal was an...average looking woman. Dark brown hair neatly brushed and pulled into a tight bun at the base of her skull. Her make-up wasn't too heavy, though she definitely needs to toss that shade of lipstick. It's far too dark and she's so obviously a spring...and it seems she was feeling bold with her eye shadow today; the faded burgundy contrasting sharply with her hazel eyes. Though, if he was being honest, he'd say they were more green.

She watched as he moved suddenly, leaning his chair backward and placing a boot at the corner of her desk. It was a vindictive move on his part...he was baiting her. This was their game and, she had to give it to him that he played well. Their relationship was strange, to say the least. He spent more time in her office than his actual classes and they'd developed an odd understanding of one another. She'd had troubled students before, but he certainly took the cake. She pitied his poor teachers and she didn't blame any of them for making her their go-to when he decided to act up. As long as they remembered their conduct, they could send him to her office all day. There were times they had...

Which brought her to the reason he was here today. She'd barely had a chance to get herself settled when his Civics teacher had stormed in with him in tow, all but throwing him at her in her outrage.

 _"He set a fire in one of the trash bins!"_ she'd shouted.

She sighed and blinked, the interest in acknowledging his challenge gone. She turned her attention toward her coffee, picking it up and taking a much needed sip.

"Early start today, hm?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes flicked away from her to study floor.

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

_*tick*_

She cleared her throat, "Well, John said he would be here to pick you up around lunch. Guess he's having a busy day, too."

Syx looked at her. Lunch? That was three hours away! Surely, he wasn't expected to just sit here all that time!

"Though, I have to warn you that he didn't sound very enthused to hear from me."

"As if I expected anything less." he snapped.

She shrugged lightly, working her mouth into a thin line. At least he was talking, rude as it was. He cared nothing for her authority and he spoke to her as he did with everyone else. She didn't actively appreciate it, but the banter was a refreshing change of pace as opposed to the ass-kissing she was accustomed to.

She hummed, "Fair enough...Alright, I'll send for your coursework. That should be more than enough to help you pass the time. I trust your textbooks survived?"

He threw her an indignant look. Was she off her rocker? He'd never stoop so low as to burn a book! Rolling his eyes, he dramatically scooped up his bag and plopped it in his lap, showing her three hardcovers resting inside. His back-pack was clear, a requirement put in place from earlier instances soon after his enrollment. It was obvious he still resented her somewhat for the decision.

She smiled, pleased. He might hate the establishment, but he valued education. That certainly saved her from having to order new books and saved _him_ from the wrath of the Warden having to pay for them. It was also one of the only things that she could use to get through to his inner workings. He was so defiant, fought against _everything_ so relentlessly...he was juggled between every one of her counselors, but none of them lasted. It was both striking and flattering that he'd connected with _her_ out of everyone else. True, they butted heads on the daily, but there was always an odd respect underneath. He drew a line for himself around her that he didn't for others. He wasn't as harsh. He didn't go out of his way to seek her company, of course, but she could see that he appreciated the attention.

In the back of her mind, she knew that would only make it harder the day he would have to go.

* * *

**I have a headcannon where Syx is close to his principal because he spends so much time in his/her office through high school(AU where he actually attends). *GASP* I gave the boy a _nice_ school authority figure! I'm an absolute sucker for close-knit staff/student(not in a weird way, you nasties) relationships. The writing style in the next chapters may be slightly different just because it's been so long since I actually wrote this one, just a warning. As always, I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
